


七夕小甜饼

by sevenokrock



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenokrock/pseuds/sevenokrock





	七夕小甜饼

五年后设定  
私设超级多

*  
真选组的空地上，站着一帮正在挥剑练习的武士。

“嘿！哈！”

土方听到外面整齐划一的声音后，放下手里的公务，走出房门几步，靠在一旁的柱子上，站在阴影里静静注视着这群挥汗如雨的组员们。

时间过去仅短短五年，站在这里的人们却已快换了一批。有因伤痛而提前退休的，有在被幕府迫害时走失而再也没回来的，也有在战场上献出自己生命的。

也就仅仅五年。

那人却再也没回来。

第一年的时候，大家都猜测他是不是又接了什么奇奇怪怪的任务，或者被天人捉走去做实验了，抑或只是跑去哪里躲避试图追缉他的政府。

不过在偶尔听总悟提起，万事屋的另外两人也不知道他们老板去了哪里时，土方的心里或多或少会有些失落和埋怨。

不管是去哪里，那人为什么从未想过提前通知他一声。

他莫名有些赌气。  
大概只是对于他来讲，自己并没有那么重要吧。

第二年的时候，那个一直跟在他身后的中国妹和眼镜哭哭啼啼地找上门，求真选组一起帮忙寻找。

“银桑，已经，快，快两年没有回来了。我们真的很担心他。”

中国妹哭的连平日里最爱的口头禅也不说了，看见总悟甚至也不再挑衅。眼镜的情绪稍微克制一些，但也能听出一些哽咽：

“土方先生，冲田先生，近藤先生。拜托你们，请务必帮我们寻找银时的下落。”

土方沉默不语。

其实他这段时间明里暗里都在悄悄探寻银发武士的身影，甚至借助了自己在攘夷志士中的线人的情报，可惜得到的答案是，就连桂小太郎也不知道坂田银时去了哪里。

土方心里忍不住有了各种消极的猜测，但却在年头冒出来的一瞬间，将它扼杀。

坂田银时，你给老子等着。土方在心里狠狠骂道。

要是你只是在搞恶作剧，老子绝对要杀了你。

之后是第三年。

再在街上遇到万事屋二人时，两个小孩似乎都迅速成长了，表情自然地向他点头致意，聊聊家常，而后互相告别。

默契地无人提起关于他的事情。

再然后是第四年，第五年。

听总悟有一次说起，那两个小孩为万事屋老板建了一个墓，里面埋了件他以前最常穿的蓝白纹和服和那把他网上购物买来的木刀，除此外再无他物。

“老板真过分啊，抛妻弃子消失得无影无踪。”

“什么抛妻弃子…”

总悟看了眼土方，摇摇头，扯下自己脸上的眼罩，没再说话。

即便如此，土方也一次都没去过那个所谓的墓地。他只偶尔在银发男人生日时，突然想起什么似的，从公务中脱身而出，拿起一杯酒，洒在地上。

土方静静地望着夜幕上的月亮，突然轻轻笑了笑。

月色真美。他想到。和银时在一起的景色，似乎都那么美，美到哪怕早已过去五年，他却连他们相处的那些短暂却珍贵的每一个时刻都记得清清楚楚。

他记得初次相遇的误解，到后来每次共同作战的畅快，最后量变产生质变，统统化为心脏那一瞬突如其来的悸动与悲怆。

他也记得每一晚，银发男人在他上方无数次挺动时留下的汗水，流过他脸庞与颈窝。

男人在他体内喷射出欲望后，总是俯下头寻找他的嘴唇，而后慢慢亲吻上，带着一丝暴戾，像是在发泄内心还未能言尽的疯狂的念头，下身却还在他身体内耸动着，借由刚才的液体作为润滑，掐住他的腰，再次下一轮攻城略地。

而最后却也总会温柔地抱起早已脱力的他去浴室清理，然后两人一起躺回被子里，银发男人满脸餍足地抱着他在他耳边轻声说着情话。

十四，今晚月色真美。

土方迷迷糊糊间似乎听到了句什么，而后猛地带着最后一份意识陷入沉睡。

*  
该死，今天总悟又翘班了。

土方气狠狠地骂着，总悟那家伙，五年了，头发长那么长，性子还一点没变。

于是本来可以有一天休息日的土方被迫顶替擅自离开岗位的总悟，又去做最简单的巡逻任务。

他换上自己的马甲与长风衣，将刘海梳到后面，露出光洁的额头，而后拿上自己的刀，走向他好久没有仔细走过的江户街道上。

每走一步，就像那些早已被掩埋的回忆又死灰复燃了一些，一个接一个的跑进他的脑子里捣乱。

直到他走到熟悉的那个酒馆面前，却突然看见一个熟悉的身影。

熟悉的令他心脏似乎骤停了几秒，而后不受控制的狂跳。

“银…”

那人转过头，似乎在寻找什么东西，却是一张毫无印象的脸。

土方自嘲地笑了笑，转身往另一个方向走去。

…………

战斗终于结束，大家早已精疲力尽，却还依旧为打败了白诅而开心。

银时和神乐新八斗着嘴，眼睛却不时偷瞟正站在远处警车旁抽着烟看手上报告的黑发男人。

五年不见，他好像又瘦了，腿又长了，脸蛋漂亮中还带了一丝英气。

虽然衣服依旧禁欲地扣到了最上面一颗，令人想把他的衬衫扣子一把扯下来，然后就这样按在警车玻璃上，脱下他的裤子狠狠艹进去——

银时试图甩掉自己脑袋里脑子里乱七八糟的想法，因为他现在其实怂得不敢上去单独和土方说话。

虽然白诅消失，魇魅也被打败，但在时间线消失的那一刻，却仿佛所有的身份都融入了他身体里。

于是他一边觉得前一夜还在与土方翻云覆雨，另一边却好像只剩浓厚到深入骨髓的思念与悲伤。

让神乐和新八先离开，银时打了一遍腹稿，向土方的方向走去，站到人跟前，清清嗓子，面色如常：“土方，一会要去喝酒吗？”

黑发男人抬起头，看到是银时后，眼睛亮了一瞬，很快又沉下来，眼底有些黯淡：“…不了。我还有工作要做。”

没想到会被拒绝，银时尴尬地点了头，他还没有与这个五年后的土方相处的经验，只得默默看着对方上了另一位警员的车，关上车门，扬长而去。

拒绝了我还上别的男人的车。

银时郁结。

*

土方正在埋头写这几场战斗的总结报告，突然听到身后窗子被人推开的声音。

“谁？！”他警惕地转过头，却见到银时正轻车熟路地撑着窗沿跳了进来，还贴心的又把窗子关上了，

“你怎么…”

像是知道他要问什么，银时抢答道：“我想见你，又怕你不肯见我，只得从这遛进来了。”

土方恍惚觉得眼前画面与五年前的一幕重合。当时两人才刚在一起，干柴烈火却又不敢太张扬，偶尔等夜深了，银时便会从窗子这里溜进来，抱住他，带着浓烈的情欲，把他从办公桌上扯到床榻边。

这一幕却又硬生生将他从幻想里拉扯出来，时刻提醒着他这五年对他们来讲是多么无法逾越的差距。

银时放轻脚步向土方走去，到了身前一把将人抱住，埋在颈窝深深吸了一口气：“我好想你。土方，我好想你。”

土方身体僵了一瞬，还是回抱住银时，被熟悉味道包围的那一刻不自觉红了眼眶。

伸手抚摸着土方的后颈，银时将人脑袋抬起，埋下头亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭：“宝贝，你想我吗？”

“…你他妈说什么废话！”强行压抑了许久的情绪终于爆发，土方狠狠推开银时，一拳砸了过去，不想眼睛啪嗒啪嗒往下掉着泪珠串。

银时慌忙一只手接下土方的拳头，另一只手把人抱回怀里，嘴唇在土方眼睛下方移动，细细吻过泪痕：“对不起，十四，对不起…我不该问这么蠢的问题…”

土方带着愤怒的拳头停了下来，最后死死扒住银时手不放：“混蛋…你为什么要突然消失又突然回来…还说什么来自过去。你他妈的，你有想过我的心情吗？” 既为突然消失而忐忑不安，又为那些经历而感到心疼。

“十四，我无时不刻不在想着你。无论是五年前，还是现在。”

从以前到现在，他想守护的东西就那么多，他的伙伴、万事屋，还有他世上独一无二的珍宝。

银时温柔地用左手大拇指擦拭着土方眼下的一片红，将那些日以继日的思念化作一个个虔诚的吻，落在黑发男人光滑的额头上。

被吻里带着的温柔眷恋抚慰，土方慢慢停止了抽噎，而后似乎感到丢脸，试图从银时怀里出来，却被人锢住腰肢，衬衫从裤腰处被扯出，一只大手带着长期握刀形成的老茧伸进他的下摆里，在他腰部流连。

你还要不要脸了？！土方狠狠瞪了眼银时，却因为眼睛红像只小兔子似的，毫无威慑力。

为了证明自己真的不要脸，银时将人放在凳子上，将土方马甲接下后，捞起衬衫，把下摆塞进他嘴里，而后以半跪在地上的姿势把土方的一边乳头叼进嘴里。

土方发出一声闷哼，被灵活的舌头含住舔弄的乳珠逐渐充血，他只觉得自己另一侧有些空虚，于是下意识挺起了胸膛，示意银时兼顾另一边。

轻笑一声，银时手嘴并用，玩弄了一会土方胸部后，又将人的裤子脱了下来，而后埋头，张嘴含住土方已抬头的下体。

“唔…”土方被刺激地忍不住抓紧了椅子扶手，脚背也因快感而微微曲起，踮在地上，被银时用空着的一只手来回从脚背抚摸至小腿。

终于释放出来，土方脱力似的摊在椅子上大喘气，银时拿过纸巾，擦了擦嘴角的白浊后，笑容带着邪气地将嘴里的浊液吐在掌心，而后将土方向下移动了一点后，抬起他的臀部，用手指就着液体缓缓插入他的后穴。

已许久未经人事的部位还带着生涩般微微张合，银时耐着性子给人慢慢开拓着，感受到身下人的身体逐渐放松后，抬起土方双腿，对准穴口位置狠狠插了进去——

“啊…疼…”土方只觉得自己仿佛又经历了一次和银时的第一夜，“你是不是又长大了？”

银时放缓了进入的动作，闻言还拿一只手在两人交合处状似认真地量了量：“虽然应该是多串太久没做变紧了的缘故，不过多串似乎每次都能激发出小银时的潜能。”然后被土方恼羞成怒地打了一下。

等土方逐渐适应后，银时才开始慢慢加速耸动，抽插带来的水声在安静的房间里回荡着，令人脸红心跳，只是当事人都无暇去管。

动了一会，银时又将土方抱起，令人的双腿缠绕在自己腰间，然后站起来往床铺走去。

“啊！”

由于姿势的原因而导致进入到全新的深度，土方向后仰起了头，修长的脖颈划出一条漂亮的弧线。

挂在银时脖子上的双手也渐渐脱了力，好在及时被人放在了被褥上，但他还没来得及喘口气，就又被身上人猛力的开合干得说不出话，只能发出一串无意义的呻吟，双腿则挂在男人腰间，随着进出而无力地晃动。

土方双手死死扣住床单，试图减缓身上人带来的冲击。

他被银时次次顶到了最里面，那根巨物还会时不时用顶端在他的敏感处研磨，磨得他忍不住一声声叫着，后面前面都湿的不像话。

反观面前的人，除了那身蓝白纹和服的外衣被褪下外，仅仅只拉下了裤子的拉链，看上去十分游刃有余。

见土方快要达到顶点，银时伸手抚弄起他身下的两颗小球，随后两只手用力将土方大腿根合拢，在他的穴道里面加快了抽插的速度。

终于随着一声闷哼，土方和银时前后释放了出来。

缓了一阵，银时起身拿过办公桌上的纸巾，将土方轻轻翻了过去。

只见刚被巨物填满过的穴道还无法闭合，随着张合而流出一股股白浊的精液。

银时盯着这个景色发了会呆，直到土方都有些不好意思地催促时，才将土方又翻了回来，把纸巾扔远后，将自己再次勃起的巨物又塞了进去，用行动宣示下一轮的开始。

“你真是…啊…哪有那么多精力…白天才刚打完一场仗…”

“对象是你的话，”开始有规律的抽插，“我想我永远都不会腻。”

为所有错过的时光致歉。

只想用接下来的每一秒，来弥补那些不该有的遗憾。

-end-


End file.
